


Charm

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to explain what being charmed is like is to charm someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

Narumi guesses that he's asked a stupid question when Raidou gives him a bewildered look (or what passes for bewildered on him, which is really just a slight raising of the eyebrows), but goes ahead anyway. "You're a smart man, and you don't like getting roughed up any more than the rest of us do. I get that getting charmed is just a hazard of the job, but wouldn't being attacked break you out of it?"

Raidou's eyebrows go a little higher. He takes a moment to consider his words, before asking, "Would you like me to show you how it works?"

"What, you'd charm me?" Narumi thinks about it. They're not in a combat zone, the detective agency is closed for the night, and he trusts Raidou with his life. If it's something that can only be explained through experiencing it, then he'll just have to learn this way. "All right, why not. Lay it on me."

Raidou reaches for what Narumi assumes will be a tube but turns out to be a tiny knife kept hidden on his person. He pulls Narumi's arm forward with his free hand, rolls up his sleeve, and, without warning, slices into the skin there shallowly.

It hurts. It hurts and stings as much as he'd expect. Narumi hisses and resists the urge to pull back his arm and nurse the wound. "So that knife's going to do the trick?" He has to say, it doesn't seem to be working.

"No. That's for comparison." Now Raidou reaches for a vial and uncorks it. "Lilim, charm him."

It takes a moment, but the pain dulls. No, the pain is still there and hasn't dulled at all, but he isn't feeling it as pain: it's just a sharp sensation of some kind. The intensity is almost... good, somehow.

He almost doesn't register that Raidou is speaking. "Would you like another?" He feels himself nod.

The second slice is just as intense as the first. Warmth spreads through his whole body as he moans, a low needy sound. Even in his haze he can tell that Raidou flushes at hearing it.

Raidou puts the knife away and tries to take a step back, which Narumi does not approve of. He makes this known by grabbing him and crushing his mouth to his. Raidou tenses in shock, but gradually relaxes and turns it into a proper kiss.

Narumi slides his thigh between Raidou's, and rubs circles there up until the moment that clarity returns and he realizes exactly what he's doing. He backs off suddenly, looking to Raidou for guidance.

Raidou's lips are kiss-swollen and he's blushing and breathing heavily, but otherwise he's calm. "...That part doesn't usually happen when I'm charmed."

"Otherwise I'd have a lot of demons to have a stern talking to." The joke falls flat and Narumi knows it. He looks down. "Th-thanks for the demonstration."

Raidou nods silently and recorks his tube.

Then he tilts up Narumi's chin and kisses him again.


End file.
